Crise passagère et sadisme directorial
by Pimentine
Summary: OS - "Evans, tu sors avec moi ?" Calme. Rester calme. Oui, Lily devrait rester calme. Mais c’était sans compter sur une amie... "Je crois qu'il t'appelle." Quand Lily s’énerve, mieux vaut se tenir éloigné !


Bonjour tout le monde :D

Voici un petit OS court écrit sur un coup de tête, après avoir lu une n-ième fic ou Lily n'est qu'une copie d'Hermione, bosseuse et préfète parfaite. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de simple et drôle. Mais après avoir terminé, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas achevée... Bref, je vous laisse vous faire votre opinion !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'espère que ca ne gâchera pas trop la lecture...

**Disclaimer :** Évidemment, pas à moi, tout à J.K.Rowling, mise à par Cathleen Dawson.

**Rating : **Je n'y connais pas grand chose... K+ peut être ?

* * *

-Evans, tu sors avec moi?

-...

-Evans ?

Calme. Rester calme. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas lui répondre. Le laisser avec sa jolie petite face d'Apollon aux yeux ensorcell...Je veux dire, ne pas lui refaire le portrait.

-Evans ?

Aller, courage, ca va passer. C'est juste un Scrout a Pétard doublé d'un cafard sans cervelle à écraser brutalement et le plus douloureusement possible. Si je le noie dans le lac cette nuit, est-ce que je serai suspectée ? Non, on ne mettrait jamais en doute la parfaite Future Préfète-en-Chef Lily Evans, intelligente, studieuse, aimable, et... Et merde ! Potter arrive même a me faire devenir mégalo maintenant ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me parler toute seule ou on va me prendre pour une schizo... Aller, courage Lily, et reste calme !

Mais évidemment, il faut que la chose à coté de moi (que je n'appellerai plus jamais "amie" mais bien "horrible bestiole cruelle et avide de battre le record de stupidité mondiale pour l'instant décerné à Potter") l'ouvre, et avec la finesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, clame haut et fort pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter ;

-Je crois qu'il t'appelle.

Regard ahuri de ma part. Ahah. Cona... Non, pas de grossièreté, Lily. Je suis trop calme pou cela.

-ET TU TE CROIS DRÔLE ?

Enfin presque.

Tous les élèves se trouvant autour de moi bondissent en me lançant un regard ébahi.

Quoi ? Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre ! Et, gracieuseté du destin, j'en ai une à coté et un derrière. Question existentielle ; comment survivre a cette place ?

-Le simple fait de voir ta tête a mi-chemin entre l'ébahissement et l'exaspération me fait regretter de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt.

Tout cela dit avec un exquis sourire cruelle, un ton des plus sarcastiques ainsi qu'un regard hautain. Oh ma petite, continue comme ca et tu te retrouveras très vite à la queue de la chaine alimentaire, plus bas qu'un poulpe atrophié souffrant d'un grave problème mental inguérissable... Note a moi-même : Ne plus JAMAIS devenir amie avec une fille qui a passé toute sa vie entourée de Serpentard. Ca déteint vachement sur elle. Cathleen me renvoya un de ses regards crispants et provocants dont elle seule a le secret, en me donnant comme d'habitude l'envie de lui arracher la tête et de la clouer sur sa table.

-Tu vois James, elle est pas si insensible à ton charme, la Lily. Elle a tellement du mal à se contrôler au son de ta voix divine que dès qu'elle ne l'entend plus elle craque.

Une nuée d'ange passe devant mon air consterné.

Non, finalement, je ne suis pas entourée de deux débiles, mais de trois cons dégénérés complètement cinglés qui vont bientôt se faire enfoncer le crane sur un pilier du château et tous les élèves pourront se délecter de voir leurs superbes sangs si purs se vider lentement jusqu'au sol pour être ensuite épongés par la serpillère crasseuse de Rusard. NA !

Sirius Black, James Potter et Cathleen Dawson seront morts avant la fin de la journée, j'en fait la promesse. Leurs chers parents ne reverront plus jamais leurs petits chéris adorés, quoique je ne pense pas que la mère de Black me le reprocherait, au contraire. Peut être qu'elle m'enverra une lettre de félicitation, me disant qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'une misérable Sang de Bourbe comme moi puisse nous sauver de la stupidité congénital de son adorable fils ainé ?

Je crois que mon visage doit être assez explicite et exprime déjà mes tentations vindicatives à leurs égards car ils reculent prudemment leurs chaises le plus loin possible de moi.

-Vous allez arrêter de la torturer ?

Béni soit Remus ! Si je lui fait une déclaration en le vénérant, la, tout de suite, est-ce qu'il se sentira gêné ?

-Enfin Lunard, nous ne faisons qu'énoncer clairement et à haute voix ce que notre chère amie ici présente pense tout bas ou n'ose pas s'avouer ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un joue le rôle de sa conscience, non ?

-Evans tu veux sortir avec moi ?

La combinaison de ces deux simples phrases est chaotique. Je vous l'assure. Mes nerfs ont craqués sans que je n'y puisse rien.

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, POTTER !

-Si j'y vais, tu m'accompagnes ?

* * *

-Miss Evans, Je comprends que Mr Potter, Mr Black et Miss Dawson aient pu vous énerver.

Encore heureux. Comme si personne à Poudlard ne savait que supporter ces trois la plus de dix minutes augmentait très fortement les risques de suicide !

-Je comprends aussi que votre soudaine rage envers eux vous ait poussé à vider votre bouteille d'encre sur Mr Potter.

C'était la moindre des choses. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait rester impassible au milieu de ces dégénérés.

- Le fait que vous hurliez "TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ?" en essayant de lui crever l'œil avec votre plume passe encore, comparé à la suite.

J'avoue que mettre un peu emportée en classe me gêne un peu.

-Avoir fait sortir le professeur Binns de sa torpeur habituelle par contre, cela me chagrine beaucoup venant de vous, Miss Evans. Il va me falloir au moins un bon mois avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme habituel. Vous comprenez, il était tellement choqué de vous voir tester l'efficacité de votre plume comme arme à tuer, qu'il en serait presque ressuscité.

...

C'est moi, ou Dumbledore est en train de blaguer en parlant du fait que j'ai des tendances meurtrières et que cela ait simplement choqué Binns ?

-...ctions, mais cela, vous vous en doutiez, bien sur.

Et il trouve ca parfaitement naturel. D'accord. Est-ce que c'est moi qui délire ou tout ne tourne plus rond dans ce château ?

-Donc, tous les soirs pendant une semaine au troisième étage, à la salle de classe du professeur Sheppard. Finit Dumbledore toujours très joyeusement.

Je m'attends presque a ce qu'il me propose un bonbon au citron.

Attendez...Est-ce qu'il vient de me donner une retenue ? A moi ? Oui, je me suis quand même fait un peu remarquer en classe, je le reconnais, mais...

-Bien sur, vos trois amis seront eux aussi en retenue, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Manquerait plus qu'ils s'en sortent sans rien ! Des têtes vont tomber, je vous le dis.

-Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?

* * *

"Si un jour on m'avait dit que moi, Lily Evans, Future Préfète-en-Chef et miss Parfaite j'aurais une retenue avec de superbes Apollon tel que Sirius Black et James Potter, j'aur ..."

-Si tu continues Black, je te jure qu'on ne pourra plus te laisser aller aux toilettes tout seul sans quelqu'un pour t'aider a baisser ton pantalon durant le reste de ta vie.

-Houuuu, Evans, tu passes déjà à cette étape...

-Ta descendance pourrait bien être très gravement compromise si tu ne te la fermes pas tout de suite.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la bouche de Cathleen tandis que Potter tentait d'en placer une. Sans grand succès.

Achevez-moi, par pitié ! Je crois n'avoir jamais eu plus envie de mourir que maintenant. Que je vous explique ; Quand Dumbledore a parlé de sanction, je pensais avoir à préparer des potions pour des premières années qui avaient raté la leur en cours. Mais j'étais bien loin de me douter que ce vieux fou sénile et puérile (oui, c'est assez contradictoire mais laissez moi raconter mes conneries que je puisse au moins me défouler sur quelqu'un !) soit aussi timbré et sadique que ses trois imbéciles. Non, en fait, je dirais même plus. Il a osé. Osé m'enfermer avec le trio le plus infernale et le plus dégénéré de Poudlard, toutes maisons et toutes années confondues. M'enfermer durant trois heures COMPLÈTES a récurer des fonds de chaudrons !

Surtout que aucun de ces trois abruties ne savent comment faire sans leurs précieux morceaux de bois ! J'imagine très bien que Maman et Papa Potter ne laissaient surement pas les précieux doigts du fiston pourri gâté approché de quelques centimètres seulement une chose aussi horrible qu'une brosse ! Sacrilège !

Et ne parlons même pas de Black ! Lui devait forcer son frère a le faire avec une brosse à dents dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné...

Concernant Cathleen...N'en parlons même pas. Elle devait prendre un plaisir vicieux, avec son petit air si fière et orgueilleux (et pourtant naturel) de voir ses elfes de maison récurer son manoir de fond en comble en se délectant de leurs mines misérables...

Salles gosses de riches au sang pur !

-Evans tu veux sortir avec moi ?

* * *

Voila voila, Lily a eu son moment d'énervement ! J'espère que ce OS vous a au moins fait sourire :)

Si vous avez apprécié Cathleen Dawson (et son caractère sadique,) sachez qu'une longue fic sur sa dernière année à Poudlard est en cours. (J'espère d'ailleurs ne pas tomber dans la mièvrerie ou dans le déja vu...) Même si en ce moment elle n'avance pas beaucoup, le prologue et les trois premiers chapitres sont déja écrits !

A bientôt :)

Pim'


End file.
